


The Child

by Jayde_Amali



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Amali/pseuds/Jayde_Amali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is upset after a hunt. Castiel goes to comfort him. This whole story is formed through the 30 day OTP challenge. I'll be updating this as I go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Child

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 in the 30 Day OTP challenge.

Dean was driving, headlights illuminating the road ahead, when he heard the faint flutter of wings. He frowned and glanced toward the passenger seat which should have been empty.

"Hello, Dean," came the soft voice.

Dean jumped, then jerked the steering wheel to bring the car back on the road. "Damn it, Cas! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!".

Castiel tilted his head in confusion, then leaned back against the seat. "I apologize." He stared out the window.

Dean drove in silence for a moment before glancing at Castiel. "Okay, why are you here?"

Castiel shrugged, a guesture he learned from Dean. "I have nothing else to do at the moment."

Dean frowned as he watched the road. After a moment he sighed. "How did you find me?"

Castiel looked at Dean for a moment before answering. "I asked Sam. He said you were out for a drive. I located the car."

Dean barely glanced at Castiel, then nodded. "Makes sense. Did he tell you I wanted to be alone?"

"Dean, it wasn't your fault." Castiel avoided the question.

"Yeah. It was." Dean pulled the car over and put it in park. He turned to look at Castiel. "I could have saved her."

Castiel continued to stare out the window. "No. You couldn't have. Her soul had already been taken by the time you arrived, Dean. There was nothing you could have done."

Dean was silent for a moment before getting out of the car and slamming the door shut.

Castiel stayed in the car for a moment, watching Dean carefully. He opened the door and stood up. "Dean." His voice trailed up slightly, making it a not quite question.

Dean shook his head and looked at Castiel. "Don't you dare tell me it'll all be okay, Cas. It won't. She died and I should have been there to stop it."

Castiel's brows furrowed together in concern. "If you had been there sooner, you would have died as well."

"You don't know that!" Dean pointed at Castiel. "So don't you dare tell me what would have happened!"

Castiel sighed in frustration and took several steps toward Dean. "I do know this. If you had been there, that spirit would have focused on you instead of that little girl. She might have survived but it would have taken Sam the same amount of time to salt and burn the bones."

Dean waited until Castiel was close enough, then took a swing, connecting with Castiel's jaw. Fortunately for him, Castiel knew enough to roll with it. Instead of a broken hand, Dean would only have a bruised one.

Castiel took Dean's hand gently in his, running his fingers over the rapidly swelling bruises forming. "Dean, I know you feel like you have to save them all, but you don't. That is not your responsibility in this world."

Dean lifted his other hand to wipe away a renegade tear. "Yes, it is, Cas. I don't know how to do anything else." He started to pull his hand away from Castiel's, but stopped at the last second. Instead, he interlaced his fingers with Castiel's.

Castiel frowned down at their hands. "Dean?"

Dean shook his head. "Just go with it, Cas."

Castiel nodded once. "Okay, Dean." The corners of his lips twitched upward, but in the dark, he was certain Dean missed it.


End file.
